Rebirth-day
Rebirth-day, piosenka wykonywana przez Ayahi Takagaki, jest endingiem do serii Senki Zesshō Symphogear GX. Audio Tekst Piosenki |-|Kanji = どこまでも無限に続く空の下で 永遠を夢みてた なぜたいせつなものばかり すぐ壊れてしまうんだろう Try to reach for the sky Heaven knows I can change こぼれたナミダが打ち砕かれては 現実と理想の隙間に落ちる 言葉にするたび遠ざかり歪んでく世界　もう戻れない しあわせは儚く消えてしまうものじゃない そう、ここにあると知ってても見えなくなるもの 繰り返し生まれて沈んでく太陽 いつか燃え尽きるまで 今、痛みさえも輝きに生まれ変わる 粉々に散らばる想いの欠片たち　もう一度拾い集め この胸に抱きしめた時　また物語が始まる Try to reach for the sky Heaven knows I can change 傷つくことからいつも逃げていた 傷つけてることに気づきもせず 閉ざしたココロが作り出す壁の目の前で　立ち尽くしてた 背中に忍び寄る闇に怯えてたけど そう、あれは弱さ映し出す自分自身の影 ゼロ地点に立って見渡した大地に 変わらない風が吹く 今、何度だって脱ぎ捨てて生まれ変わる 途切れたメロディが光を取り戻し　くちびるから流れる ただ振り向かず生きていく　またこの声届くまで 駆け抜けてく　時はいつも無情 季節も人も　移ろいゆく無常 でも蘇る　カタチのないものだけ　ここにあるよ　ずっと 繰り返し生まれて沈んでく太陽 いつか燃え尽きるまで 今、痛みさえも輝きに生まれ変わる 粉々に散らばる想いの欠片たち　もう一度拾い集め この胸に抱きしめた時　また物語が始まる ただ明日を探し続ける　またこの声届くまで Try to reach for the sky Heaven knows I can change |-|Romaji = Dokomade mo mugen ni tsudzuku sora no shita de Eien wo yume miteta Naze taisetsuna mono bakari Sugu kowarete shimau ndarou Try to reach for the sky Heaven knows I can change Koboreta namida ga uchikudakarete wa Genjitsu to risō no sukima ni ochiru Kotoba ni suru tabi tōzakari yugandeku sekai mō modorenai Shiawase wa hakanaku kiete shimau mono janai Sō koko ni aru to shittete mo mienaku naru mono Kurikaeshi umarete shizundeku taiyō Itsuka moe tsukiru made Ima itami sae mo kagayaki ni umare kawaru Konagona ni chirabaru omoi no kakera tachi mō ichido hiroi atsume Kono mune ni dakishimeta toki mata monogatari ga hajimaru Try to reach for the sky Heaven knows I can change Kizutsuku koto kara itsumo nigete ita Kizutsuketeru koto ni kidzuki mo sezu Tozashita kokoro ga tsukuridasu kabe no me no mae de tachi tsukushiteta Senaka ni shinobi yoru yami ni obieteta kedo Sō are wa yowasa utsushidasu jibun jishin no kage Zero chiten ni tatte miwatashita daichi ni Kawaranai kaze ga fuku Ima nando datte nugisutete umare kawaru Togireta merodi ga hikari wo tori modoshi kuchibiru kara nagareru Tada furimukazu ikite yuku mata kono koe todoku made Kakenuketeku toki wa itsumo mujō Kisetsu mo hito mo utsuroi yuku mujō Demo yomigaeru katachi no nai mono dake koko ni aru yo zutto Kurikaeshi umarete shizundeku taiyō Itsuka moe tsukiru made Ima itami sae mo kagayaki ni umare kawaru Konagona ni chirabaru omoi no kakera tachi mō ichido hiroi atsume Kono mune ni dakishimeta toki mata monogatari ga hajimaru Tada asu wo sagashi tsudzukeru mata kono koe todoku made Try to reach for the sky |-|Tłumaczenie= Poniżej tego nieskończonego nieba Widziałam sen o wieczności. Dlaczego najcenniejsze dla nas rzeczy Zawsze zostają zniszczone, jako pierwsze? Spróbuj dosięgnąć nieba. Niebiosa wiedzą, że mogę się zmienić. Me łzy, które uroniłam spadły i zostały zmiażdżone, Przez szczelinę między rzeczywistością a ideałem. Świat się komplikuje a dystans pomiędzy nami się pogłębia. Nie mogę zawrócić. Szczęście nie jest czymś kruchym, co znika od tak. To prawda, wiesz, że ono tam jest, ale czasami po prostu znika Ci z oczu. To świecące słońce, odradzające się wciąż i wciąż, w końcu zgaśnie. Nawet nasz ból Odrodzi się w blasku. Gdy zbieramy fragmenty naszych wspomnień rozwianych pośród kurzu I przytulimy je do swoich serc, zapoczątkujemy nową historię! Spróbuj dosięgnąć nieba. Niebiosa wiedzą, że mogę się zmienić. Zawsze uciekałam przed bólem, Nie zdając sobie sprawy, że krzywdziłam ludzi wokół siebie. Wciąż stałam za murem wzniesionym przez me zamknięte serce. Bałam się mroku, skradającego się za mymi plecami, Ale tak naprawdę był to tylko mój cień, ukazujący moją własną słabość. Poprzez wiele krain patrzę na ziemię niczyją, Gdzie wieją niezmienne wiatry. Właśnie teraz, tyle razy, ile będzie trzeba, odrzucę wszystko i odrodzę się na nowo. Melodia, która została przerwana odzyskuje swój blask wypływając z moich ust. Nie będę patrzeć za siebie, dopóty mogę usłyszeć ten głos. Prę naprzód przez niezmiennie okrutny czas. Zmieniający się ludzie i pory roku zawsze są zbyt niepewne. Ale bezkształtne rzeczy odrodzone w tym miejscu pozostaną na zawsze. To świecące słońce, odradzające się wciąż i wciąż, w końcu zgaśnie. Nawet nasz ból Odrodzi się w blasku. Gdy zbieramy fragmenty naszych wspomnień rozwianych pośród kurzu I przytulimy je do swoich serc, zapoczątkujemy nową historię! Będę poszukiwać jutra, aż do dnia, gdy znów usłyszę ten głos. Spróbuj dosięgnąć nieba. Niebiosa wiedzą, że mogę się zmienić. Galeria Pkg ed02.jpg|Edition Pkg ed01.jpg|Edition Pkg ed03.jpg|Edition en:Rebirth-day Kategoria:Zalążki artykułów Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Symphogear Ending Kategoria:Muzyka